To Recover
by Pepito rulz
Summary: Naruto wants to feel appreciated. He wants to help his friend stay sane. He wants her to notice him. But most of all, he wants to feel loved.


**Hey Guys, It's been a long time since I uploaded anything on here, mostly because of school and work, so I couldn't keep on writing. For the past year I'd hope to post something up but nothing. So since I'm on vacation I have more time to catch up. Also I want to say that this week I'm going camping so I'll reply to anyone later if they have question or stuff. I really matured from when I was 15 so I changed the story I a lot of ways but I know you'll love it. Thank you!**

**This is just a sneak-peek of the story, you might get some idea of what it's about but believe me it's a lot more complicated.**

**Enjoy!**

Sometimes life brings you surprises that may or may not be what you had in mind, but that's why their surprises, you just never know what's coming to you. I wish I could just go back in time and change this whole mess from happing, maybe even change the decisions I made so it wouldn't affect us, so she wouldn't hate, so he could love me just as a friend, that my sensei just stayed as my sensei but there was no turning back. Though when I was in his arm I felt the world just disappear and me and him were one.

There were times I thought of escaping this madness, go live in another town, walk down the streets without people knowing who I was, what I carried inside me or what last name I had. I never did do it. I was too scared. No one really loved me in this world so what else did I need to live for. When I'm alone, I feel this coldness surround me, like it's never ending. I thought he was going to solve this, make me fell alive.

It doesn't matter know, All I have to do is keep this smile on my face so I won't worry anyone. Hopefully, in time, I will find someone who will love me.

Chapter 1  
>Bad Dream<p>

I'm so mad at Sasuke right now! See, today I had to practice real hard because Kakashi was going to pick one of us to lead the team for a big important mission. So I was determined to win against him but I didn't', I swear he's cheating with that Sharigan of his. But I doesn't matter know cause I'm sitting under a tree watching Sakura and Sasuke spar against each other for the spot that I so desperately wanted. It wasn't fair, he thinks he's so that when he's not. It makes me so angry I just want to punch him in his little 'I-so-popular' face.

Whatever, it wasn't like I had a chance anyway, he so better than me, so no point being mad at it now. I wish I could be a little like him, even Sakura tells me. She's so into him, she never talks to me, let alone looks at me. All I need is so help but no one cares. I just the demon of this village, to be forever alone, hated.

"Naruto" Kakashi was stand right in front of me. Shit, I didn't notice him so I quickly stood up and looked at him.

"Yes sensei?"

"I see that you're wandering off in the little head off yours, what's going on?" Kakashi asked. God, I hate when he asks me what's wrong, because I always use the same answer.

"I fine, believe it!" I said with a big smile on my face. It always looked like he was going to believe me but that never happened.

"Come on, tell old sensei what's up" Kakashi insisted. I just sighed, well it was worth the try. I slump against the tree, staring down. Kakashi searched my face, trying to find any trace of me actually telling him the truth. Maybe I should get this off my chest once in for all. It only pained me more having hidden from everyone.

"I so weak, I can't even beat Sakura in anything, let alone Sasuke! He's always rubbing it in my face and I can't take it anymore!" I grabbed Kakashi by his falk jacket and pulled him closer, so I was buried in his chest, Tears were fallinf down me cheeks and I coun't spot them. I always had this feeling locked tightly inside me, but now I just wanted to let it go, let it all out.

"I want be Hokage but how can I be that if I can't even beat my teammates at sparring!" I broke out a choke. Kakashi put his arms around me, tighly and layed his chin on the top of my head. It felt weird, maybe it was cause I've never been held this way. He was so warm, it made me feel secure.

"You are not weak Naruto" He let go off me and placed his hands on my face, making me look at his. I looked horrible, snot was smeared across my nose, my cheeks were so red and my eyes were still filled with the tears that threaten to fall down any second now.

"You're going to be a great ninja, the very best. I'm sure of it" Kakashi let go of me. He kind of of backed away from me. I didn't get why until I saw Sakura and Sasuke coming over to us.

"Dobe, why are you crying? Sad I kicked your butt so hard?" Sasuke asked with a smirk in his face. Sakura, who was standing behind him, laughed at the remark. Another way of telling me she would never be interested in me.

"I'm not crying teme! Just had something in my eyes" I rubbed my eye so I could prove my point. Not like that help, their face showed no convincing whatsoever. Luckily Kakashi was there to change the subject.

"So, who won?" Sakura quickly jumped in front of Kakashi, her hands clasped together and her face had this lovey dovey look. I'm guessing Sasuke won.

"Sasuke did. He so strong and powerful, I wouldn't have stand a chance!" She moved over to where Sasuke was. She flashed her eyelids at him but he just looked away so that he was staring at me.

"Guess I'm going to be leading this mission" He smirks as I frowned. God Damn him.

**Any errors I may have, please feel free to mention.**


End file.
